The running of sports contests requires one or more persons acting as contest or game managers registering the players' data before the contest is started, properly stating the provisional results and entering them into the PC unit, and compiling the respective new contest rounds by the PC unit, even if a PC unit is used which is equipped with a contest program.
DE 35 22 136 discloses a game system using video game apparatuses above city lines (regional, national, or even international). For this purpose, several magnetic card readers are used for identifying the respective contestant. The video game apparatuses are connected to a central computer via phone connections and modems to check solvency. Said central processing unit also determines the high score by comparing it to each of the remaining results of the other contestants respectively and allots the corresponding profit or loss accordingly.
First, however, the contestant has to purchase a card including some corresponding credit. This, however, requires a supervisor allocating a personal digit to each contestant and encoding the magnetic strips by means of a card encoder. Thus, the disclosed system does not function without an operator.
DE 33 29 847 deals with a system of usage for tennis courts and the like sports courts. Although an identification card is used for each respective user, extensive data inputs have to be performed via the keyboard or operating keys, which may lead to input errors.
DE 28 54 229 discloses a similar system of usage for play grounds, covered tennis courts, and the like, and cites the possibility of withdrawing the card by means of a "card sipper." This reference, however, has nothing to do with the determination of the winner/loser and the handling of a sports contest.
Furthermore, DD 290 073 discloses an indicator board for single-combat sports, wherein data input is performed by means of handies provided at each competition place. Evaluation is then made by transferring the data from the handies to the central computer, for example, by means of a floppy disk. Moreover, this reference does not give any hint as to controlling the running of a sports contest, in particular with respect to accessing the next round.